Lost in Translation
by Jen Hatcliffe
Summary: John has got to get a statement from a Japanese witness, and Claire steps in to help. Who knew that Claire could speak some Japanese?


**Title:** Lost In Translation

**Author:** Sara (aka Storm)

**Rating:** PG (for John's bad language.)

**Keywords:** Claire/John.

**Summary:** John has got to get a statement from a Japanese witness, and Claire steps in to help. Who knew that Claire could speak some Japanese?

**Archive:** Anywhere else that wants it, just let me know first.

**Spoilers:** None really except vague references to the episodes with John Boulton and Claire Stanton in them. The idea came from the Warm Bodies Episodes, where John had to translate that Polish transcript.

**Disclaimer:** The Bill and its characters don't belong to me. They never have and never will. I'm just playing with them for a bit. Can I please have John and Claire? They're not in the show anymore after all.

**Author's Notes:** The idea for this story came from the Warm Bodies Episodes, where John had to translate that Polish transcript. It uses the Japanese language in parts, which I can't really speak, so thanks to Gothic Wolf for the translations. I've listed the translations at the end for reference. Some may be incorrect so please except my apologies if they are. I can only speak English fluently.

All comments, questions and complaints in a review please. Pretty please?

* * *

**Lost in Translation**

"I can't understand a bloody word she's saying," mumbles John walking into the CID office in another of his bad moods.

"What did ya do this time Jonathon?" asks Don Beech from the other side the office.

"I've been trying to get a witness statement from this woman all morning, thing is she doesn't speak a word of English, I don't even know what language she is speaking in," he explains dropping down into his chair behind his desk.

"Do you want me to have a go?" I suggest, knowing how frustrated he is. Maybe a fresh pair of ears will help.

"You can have a go if you want Claire, but I doubt you'll have much luck."

I decide to give him a few minutes to calm down and re-gather his emotions. With a sigh I get up and make us both a cup of tea, I think we're gonna need it.

I place the cup down in front of him, deliberately leaning over him so I can whisper in his ear, "Don't worry, if I can't figure out what she's saying, I may know someone who can," I whisper, not wanting anyone else to overhear.

I mentioned on a case a few weeks back that I know a few people in high places that can get access to information that we can't get ourselves. I didn't say who, how I know them or where they work or anything, just encase something gets out, but I know deep down that John understands the meanings behind these coded conversations we have.

A half hour later, we make our way to the interview room to talk to the witness. If we can figure out what language she's speaking, we may be able to get a translator in.

"Hello, I'm DS Stanton and you've already met DS Boulton I believe, we're here to talk about the accident you witnessed this morning," I say in greeting, hoping she understands maybe a little English, or even that she says something so I can figure out what language she is speaking in.

"Hajimemashite," the woman says, in a nervous whisper.

"Ara. Watashi wa Claire desu," I reply, instantly recognizing the meaning of the word she spoke, I then continue to ask her to explain what she saw today.

"I was shopping and I saw a car, speed round the corner and crash into that girl," she explains in her native language.

"Did you happen to see the car registration number?" I ask, trying my best to replicate the Japanese accent.

"Ie gomen," she says.

"That's ok," I reassure her, asking more questions to get as much information as I can.

At the end of the interview, I inform her that we may need to speak to her again, before I get a contact number and address for her. Together I lead her towards the exit, and send her back to her hotel.

"Arigato gozaimasu, Ja mata!" she says, upon her exiting of the building.

I wish her well, before turning my attention back to John.

"What was all that about? What did she say? What language was it even?" He asks me, totally confused and in awe of my foreign language knowledge.

"She was speaking Japanese, I got the statement from her that you was after, and if you get the tapes, I'll translate it all into English for you," I say returning to the CID office.

Up in the CID office we are both sat at John's desk, busily translating the taped interview into English. It's a slow process with us having to go through the tape several times to ensure we haven't missed anything. The process is lengthened when my phone rings part way through the third attempt.

"Moshi, Moshi," I say into the phone upon noting the name of the caller, only Hodges can understand Japanese enough to know what I'm talking about.

"Not a good time, I take it," he says from the other end of the line.

"You could say that," I reply, reverting to English for the majority of the conversation. My Japanese has been tested to its limits enough today.

"Well nothing major, just a quick update, I wanted you to know I've got some photographs you need to see so drop by when you've got a few minutes."

"Kanpai, Will do," I reply, careful not to add Guv onto the end of it.

"Wakaru, Ja mata."

"Sayonara!" I respond before ending the call.

I silently return to the translation, knowing that John is begging to know who I was just speaking to, and what we we're talking about. Maybe I can hold him off for a little longer.

"So Claire, who was on the phone?" John asks out of the blue about 10 minutes later.

"A friend," is all I say.

"This wouldn't happen to be one of those friend's in high places you were telling me about the other day, would it?" he whispers in my ear.

"John, now's not the time, and you know it, I know you want to know more, but I can't tell you. I shouldn't have even said what I have said. If anyone finds out …" I trail off, not wanting to go into anymore detail in the office, encase someone overhears.

"There's more at stake than you realise here," I add, in a whisper, "It goes way above both of our heads, and so deep, I couldn't even try to explain."

"Ok," John says, satisfied with my answer for now, "but tell me, how did you learn to speak Japanese?"

"Hodges taught me," I whisper, hoping he doesn't know the name, and that nobody else heard it.

"Whose H…, ooh, you mean your friend?"

"Yes," I reply, "and John, don't mention that name to anyone, you might not know him, but other people around here may do, and I don't wanna take that risk."

"Ok, what ever you say Claire, although you do know I want to know more right?"

I sigh in resignation, knowing there's no way out this time; "Alright, if you really wanna know, I'll tell you after shift, but you've got to swear to me that you won't tell anyone, ever."

"I don't understand what all the secrecy is about, but alright, if it makes you happy, I won't say anything."

"You will John, you'll learn why it has to be kept quiet." I whisper.

A few hours later, we are at John's apartment, discussing our earlier conversation. I am reluctant to tell him anything, it is an on going enquiry, after all, and he seems so friendly with Beech. How can I explain that his best friend is bent and is being investigated by CIB?

"So, come on then Claire, you promised to tell me everything. Who is this friend of yours and what's all the secrecy about?"

"I told you, his names, Hodges, Stephen Hodges to be exact. It's not exactly a secret that I know him, but I didn't want to say anything, because of his job. That's the bit you won't like; and the main reason I don't want anyone else to know."

"God, Claire, your acting like he's in the secret service or something."

"CIB," I answer, "he's CIB John."

John's jaw visibly drops in shock. "Am … am I under investigation for something?" he finally gets out.

"No John, it's nothing like that; at least as far as I'm aware anyway. I said you wouldn't like the truth when you heard it, and you can see why no one else can know right?"

"I think so," John struggles to get out. Still shocked from what I've told him.

"I met him a few years ago, when the station I was working at, came under investigation because of a corrupt DI; everyone was either fired, or transferred to other stations. Everyone else hated them, but I was more curious than anything else. I needed to know more about how they worked, and why they could just swoop in and suspend everyone like that. So, I spoke to the person in charge of the investigation; Hodges. He agreed to let me spend some time with them, to learn how they work, learn the basics and everything. I spent a year working directly under him, learning the tricks, going out on investigations with them. In time we became good friends. I was a quick learner, and was so much like him, when he first started out in the force, it just fit. I guess the others just thought of me as one of them. Anyway, it wasn't until a few years ago that I thought of returning to normal CID work. That's when I joined Finchley, as a DS. The trouble is, I was too quick for all of them, I didn't fit in properly. My time with CIB had changed me so much, that I was not one of them anymore. Then a few months later, Hodge's approached me with a proposition. They needed someone who could go into a CID department, to check out some potential information they had come across. I was the obvious choice having recently worked in both worlds," I pause my explanation, to give the information time to sink in.

"What are you trying to say here Claire, where's all this going?"

"The CID department they we're on about is Sun Hill," I say resuming my story.

"Who?" John asks, "Who are they investigating?"

"Don Beech," I whisper, not sure I should be telling him this, "I'm sorry John."

"What have they got? Have they got anything concrete? do they suspect anyone else of being involved? How does this relate to you?" John says in a rush, to get his thoughts heard.

"As far as I'm aware, they don't think anyone else is involved, feel free to correct me if you suspect anything, most of what they've got is circumstantial, so it's pointless trying to do anything just yet, they're just watching and waiting and as for me, well… I...," I leave the rest unsaid, allowing John to fill in the blanks.

"You're the one feeding them the information," he fills in.

I nod my head yes, unable to speak just yet.

"Oh Claire," John says, pulling me into a big hug, "I'm sorry, I didn't know you were going through so much. If only I knew beforehand I wouldn't have kept hassling you for information."

"Your not mad?" I ask him, shocked by how he's reacting to all of this.

"No, I'm not mad. I was a little concerned at first, but I can see why you've done what you've done, and I understand. I love you Claire, and I can never stay mad at you for long."

"This doesn't change anything?" I ask hopefully.

"No, as long as you let me meet this so called Hodge's so I can see what all the fuss is about, and you tell me when he taught you Japanese."

I let out a small chuckle, "I can't promise anything John, if he find's out I've told you this …, but I'll see what I can do about you seeing him without him knowing about it; and as for when he taught me Japanese, we we're talking over a drink one night and his Japanese, niece phoned him. I asked him about it, and what he was saying, and he explained and taught me a few common phrases. I learnt more of them each week, and so now, I can pretty much hold an entire conversation in Japanese."

"Wow, I never expected that," John comments, "can you teach me?"

"I'll try," I say lying down and gently drifting off to sleep.

"Ai shiteru," I mumble, as I nod off.

"What's that mean?" John asks me.

"Love you," I respond simply.

"Oh, Ai shiteru," John returns the saying before we both drop off to sleep, curled up in each others arms.

The End.

* * *

It wasn't meant to end this way, but Hodges popped up from no where and threatened to arrest me for corrupting the characters and withholding evidence, if I didn't put him in the story so I thought I better do as he says.

Right, here's a quick round up of the translations for you:

Hajimemashite – Pleased to meet you.

Ara. Watashi wa Claire desu - Hi, my name is Claire.

Ie gomen – No Sorry.

Arigato gozaimasu, Ja mata! – Thank You very much, see you soon.

Moshi, Moshi – Hello (Only usually used when answering the telephone.)

Kanpai – Cheers.

Wakaru, Ja mata – I understand, see you soon.

Sayonara – Goodbye.

Ai shiteru – I love you.

As I said before, these might not be exact, I got them from Gothic Wolf, who watches lots of Japanese anime, and has got a nasty habit of trying to teach me. It does have it's advantages though, I can now swear at people and call them idiots without them knowing what I'm saying. Lol.

Sayonara, domo arigato gozaimasu for reading minna. Onegai Review.

(Goodbye, Thank you very much for reading everyone. Please Review.)

PS. I've got an Andrea/Neil story called Deception on my website, fanfictionwriters . net, it's rated NC-17 so is not avialible on tell me if you think i should put it here and rate it as M, as I have with other stories.


End file.
